The Lucky Double
by Dismally-Syncophatic
Summary: Batgirl isn't used to being unlucky. Two-Face is all too happy to take advantage of her hapless situation. But Lady Luck is fickle and sometimes mistakes don't always end poorly.


*DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. I make no profit from this.*

Barbara Gordon hated being knocked out. Hated it more than a lot of terrible things she was subjected to in her line of 'work'. But what really made this situation worse, was the fact she woke up blind folded. Not that there was much reason for it, other than maybe a scare tactic, but there was nothing quite like that disorienting moment where all you knew was that your head hurt and you had no clue where you were.

It was her fault really. Sure, she could have taken on some hired thugs and one man in a monochromatic suit with a double barreled shotgun. But she had over stretched herself, as much as she loathed too admit it, she was no Batman. She had spent the last two days (with five minute short naps between patrols) fighting crime in Gotham. She was tired, she was cranky, and apparently she had been sloppy.

She'd gotten a tip from some thug that there was some famous 'mask' down at Warehouse B-22, something about firearms smuggling or a heist. The babbling hadn't made much sense to her. So she'd made her way to it, following a lead for the sake of giving herself something to do other than puppy guarding the Gotham First National Bank. It had been a mistake. She'd been careless, gave up her high ground amidst the lofty rafters of the large warehouse to get a better look at who was down on the main floor and what they were up to. Somehow, she gave away her position and now there she was. Tied to a chair, a bag or something tied over her eyes, and the worst headache she'd had in days. Batgirl gave her head a roll, groaning as the sore muscles of her neck protested at the sudden motion.

"So there is a new bat in town huh?"

The gravelly voice was punctuated by the siren flipping of a coin. "Been hearing rumors, but I didn't think the bat was auditioning cheerleaders..." Two-Face, former district attorney Harvey Dent, leaned forward and pulled the scrap of black & white cloth off from around the young red head's head. Batgirl flinched as the cloth was removed from her eyes, even the dim light stung as her pupils dilated. She squinted for a moment as she cocked her head towards the deep baritone of the unseen criminal.

Two-Face tucked the cloth into his pocket and flipped his coin again, just letting it spin in the air beside him. He waited for it to land, looking at it before continuing. "Alright girly, you're new here, so I'm gonna let you in on how it works." He was leaned back against the wall she faced, there was little else around him, a few shadows showed that they were alone in the room, and she was tied to what appeared to be a piece of office furniture, there was a lamp in the corner giving light and a few florescent inlaid into the ceiling, but beyond that the room seemed empty.

"This coin." Harvey held his silver dollar in front of one eye, letting it catch the light of the room and glint as he showed it to her. "Is god. Heaven," he turned the coin's good side toward her, "and Hell." He turned the scarred side toward her. "Two sides of the same coin, the good and the evil in all of us. The silver hand of fate."

Even as he spoke of his coin, fate and other such blather on the dichotomy of his creed; one brilliant green eye slid open to watch him speak. Batgirl knew this man, it almost surprised her but she managed to keep any vocalizations to herself, at least until he stopped bragging about his weird little quarter. The red haired vigilante knew enough about Two-face to know she was in hot water, but her temper and the aching knot forming at the base of her skull didn't permit much patience on her end.

"Bite it, Dent."

The snarled insult was forced from between clenched teeth, as she began to struggle against the bindings that held her hands and legs in place.

"Heh." He smirked slightly. "Feisty, I like that." He palmed his coin and leaned down to her. "Listen, cause this is how it's gonna play out." His coin reappeared in his clean hand, held a few inches ahead of her face, between his and hers.

"Good head." He had the clean side facing her. "I let you live, you get to go about in you skintight bat-stripper suit another night." He turned the coin between his fingers. "Bad head, I kill you, Gotham is less one more bat, and little girls everywhere learn not to dress up like nocturnal rats and go looking for a fight."

Batgirl scoffed, crinkling her nose at the coin between them before her eyes snapped upwards to bore into his own. "Doesn't seem like I have much choice in the matter now does it?" She kept struggling, but a little more covertly.

Two-face might have been a crazed, unstable criminal, but if there was one thing Batman's files told her, it was that he was a mostly honest one. She'd have to gamble with her life on this one; but hell, she did that every night when she dawned her cape and cowl. So with a nod of her head in the coins direction, she leaned back in her seat and waited for him to get on with it.

"Don't we all Sugar."

The duo tonal villain stood back, setting his coin on top of his thumb, standing straight and tall before flipping it high. The siren song of his fouled coin cut through the air, and before seemingly any time had passed at all, landed back in the palm of his hand, closed inside it, he laid it out on the back of his scarred hand, and looked at it, keeping it out of her sight. Batgirl wasn't going to give him the pleasure of seeing her squirm to check the coin; she stayed back in her seat glaring silently at him, holding her breath as she waited.

The young vigilante might have been scared, heck she was terrified, but if she wasn't prepared to risk her life for Gotham she should have just given up when that Moth Whack-a-doo tried to gun her down from a chopper. She titled her chin up proudly, ready for whatever Two-Face and his coin had in store for her. Bullet or Freedom. She'd face it proudly.

"Good head." Dent said in that gravelly voice you got when someone threw acid in your face. He even showed the coin to her, because it didn't matter what you said if people couldn't confirm it. "Looks like you live to forget your panties another day..." He grinned down at her.

The red head rolled her eyes. "Yippee for me." She began shifting her arms again to try and wriggle her way free of the bindings.

"You know, for a guy who hates The Batman so much, you're awful concerned about his cheerleaders panties." It was an unwise jab to be sure, but she had just won the coin toss and was feeling a bit confident. Trying to appear bored, Batgirl looked down at her lap for a moment before turning her gaze expectantly at the scarred man. As if to silently say 'Well? Hop to it'.

"Or lack thereof." Dent smirked a little, looking down at her with a bit of a lewd smile, though it was a little hard to tell what with half his face, well, acid scarred. He walked around her, heading toward the door behind her.

Everything in her wanted her to turn around to watch him leave. To ask him where the hell he thought he was going? Because that didn't look like he was untying her, to her! Batgirl bit her lip hard, glaring straight ahead as she silent fumed at his blatant baiting of her already strained temper.

"Ass."

"Hmm?" He turned, standing behind her. "What's that?" He smirked a little though it couldn't be seen, his shadow casting across her. "Thought I was going to untie you?"

Two-face leaned down over her shoulder, the good side of his face just beside hers. "That's another flip of the coin." He brought is arm around her, hand, and coin, in front of her. "Good head, you go free. Bad head, you stay here till someone finds you, then you're their problem. Heh." He snickered slightly. "Wonder what they'd do with you when they find you... Well, let's see if they're going to get a chance." He smiled and flipped.

Batgirl had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from turning her head and taking a nip at his good side. Although it was a very, very good side. Dammit-

The teen merely held herself with a bit more rigidity, never turning to look at him as she tried her best not to shoulder him in the chin or something equally likely to piss off the crazy man. "Whatever." Venom dripped from every syllable as she waited in relative silence. The coin curled through the air, spinning a dozen times before landing back in Dent's hand, he reached his other around her shoulder, curling his arms around the young restrained redhead, and laying the coin out in his palm before looking down at it, leaning over her shoulder.

"Bad head, looks like you're staying right where you are Sugar."

You could practically feel the smirk forming on the teen's lips as she seemed to settle down in her seat. If he was going to leave her there, she could easily work her way out of the bindings in thirty minutes tops. The only thing preventing her from actively doing so was the threat of his interference. She'd be out of there and on his trail again within the hour.

Batgirl gave a spiteful smirk as she looked at him out of the corner of her eye, just trying to give him the best smug look she could for someone who was tied up in a dark room in some random warehouse.

"Hmm..." Dent stood back; looming over her he laid one hand on her shoulder. "So, as long as you're not going anywhere." He smirked a little one hand slowly rubbing her restrained shoulder through the latex of her suit, the other holding his coin ready to flip.

Why wasn't he leaving?

Batgirl struggled not to flinch away from his touch as he rubbed at her shoulder. It sent a twinge through her gut that was not entirely unpleasant, but it still gave her the creeps. "What? Don't you have somewhere else to be?" Batgirl growled at him, her head now turned to stare at the black and white of his suit from over her other shoulder. He seemed ready to go a second ago, so why wasn't he leaving?

Already the teen could feel a small wash of panic lick at her nerves. "Thanks to you, we have to move everything here to another location." He rubbed her shoulder slowly. "As long as I'm waiting-" He turned his coin over in his freehand. "What'd you say I, take 'an interest' in your panties?" He chuckled lightly. Batgirl clenched her jaw despite the jolt of pain it sent through her skull. She should have known the instant he laid his hands on her in any way other than violently that he was up to something.

"I'd say; you can dream on Dent." Not that she wasn't flattered, but getting violated by one of the most well-known villains of Gotham was not….Well damn it was actually in her top ten list of 'Things I need to do'. Damn the romanticized lifestyle of vigilantism! Although, in her defense she'd had a bit of a crush on Two-face back when he had just been Harvey Dent, Gotham's D.A. and white knight. Another twinge of panic and annoyance caused the taut little teen to squirm a bit more fervently in her bindings. She was going to need therapy after this. Lots and lots of therapy.

"Good head and I dream on. Bad head, and..." Two-face chuckled slightly, "well, then we have some fun." He snickered a bit, holding his coin next to the young girl's ear, before tossing it into the air with his thumb. As the coin cut its path through the air next to her head, Batgirl found herself for the first time dreading the results of the toss. Praying fate was on her side this once, just for this one toss.

The red head felt the blood drain from her features as her wide eyes followed the coins descent back towards it's masters hand.

Harvey could feel her anxiety, and he enjoyed it. He caught the coin flat in his palm, quickly closing his hand around it before releasing her shoulder, and laying the coin out on his hand just behind her head. He leaned back down behind her, carefully bringing his burned hand around in front of her, showing her the result.

"Bad head."

A tiny gasp of fright escaped the vigilante's full lips. Her eyes staring in horror at the result laid out before her. He had cheated! Obviously the coin toss was rigged! Despite herself, Batgirl began to squirm even more, trying to shoulder him away from her as she ground her teeth together to keep from whimpering, or making a tirade of other noises that she wanted to make, but were very much undignified.

Dent chuckled slightly, slipping one hand slowly across her shoulders toward the back of her neck. He ran his hand down her spine softly until he found the tip of her suit's zipper. He took it tenderly between his fingers and began drawing the tab down, tooth by tooth the zipper popped apart. Batgirl felt every muscle in her body go taut, her eyes closing tightly as she tried to block out everything.

She couldn't.

Each tug of the zipper sounded like a gun shot in her ears, each time the metal teeth would snag on the tab it felt like her entire body was being jostled. It wasn't until she had stopped wriggling when he had touched her that she realized she was shaking. She was terrified, and there was no Batman to catch her fall this time. She was going to have to bite the bullet.

Two-face was enjoying it, it would be a lie to say otherwise. He slowly knelt down as he pulled the zipper down to its lowest point, before slowly sliding himself back up to stand behind her. Harvey smiled as he set his hands on the young girl's neck, slipping his fingers beneath the open latex of her suit as he slowly slid his palms across her bare shoulders, pushing open the top of her tight bodysuit to pull it down over her shoulders.

Creamy, smooth flesh was exposed to the dim lighting and the scarred Gothamite. Her muscles tight as she was seemingly frozen in place. His fingers were rough and foreign, but warm. It repulsed her; all her senses seemed to pick at the wrong things. Like how he smelled, or how her skin got goose bumps as he pulled her suit down to expose inch after inch of her soft skin.

Batgirl refused to gasp, or cry out for him to stop, she was already shaking under his touch, and her previously paled features were now alight with a bright unmistakable red. The least she could do was keep from mewling.

The ex-district attorney chuckled lightly, slipping her suit down a little further, before stepping back, and looking down the open back of her suit, to….Well to scope out her ass. It put a smile on his face, well at least half his face.

Batgirl was wishing she hadn't opted for the feminine jock strap to wear under her suit instead of a thong. She'd weighed the pros and cons for undergarment choice when it came to comfort when running, not how exposed she'd be under the suit. The lithe teen felt another tremor jostle her rigid frame, her hips pushing back to try and hide her exposed back as best she could.

"Don't. You. Dare."

"Just taking an interest." Two-Face muttered in his gruff smoky voice, a low chuckle in the back of his throat. "Here I was expecting a thong or maybe nothin' at all. What'd you do, flip a coin?"

"Some of us don't need currency to make decisions Dent." Batgirl snapped. She was exposed to a madman; she had every right to be pissy with his smarmy attitude and attractive voice. She gave a little squirm, still trying to hide the clean white straps that ran from the band along her waist over the crest of her supple, partially exposed rear.

She thought idly that it wasn't exactly the most flattering pair of underwear; jock straps weren't what she would call sexy. But then again what did it matter? She wasn't doing this to look sexy.

"Heh, well, what'd we say we take it to the next level Sugar?" Harvey smiled slightly, taking his coin out once again. "Good head, you get dressed. Bad head, you get undressed, or, I undress you, your choice of course." He chuckled again, flipping his coin without waiting for her response.

"Ah! Dent!" She whipped her head around fast to glare at him, once again feeling a drop in the pit of her stomach as he tossed his damn coin. If it was possible, all her muscles seemed to tighten more, almost to the point of her legs cramping up. But that was little consequence, he was playing with her dignity here, and though she'd never say it, her ego was her biggest weakness in this crime fighting game.

It felt like the coin landed in his palm in slow motion, the dull traditionally quiet pad of the small metal dollar landing into its owner's leathery palm. Again Dent closed his hand around turning it over onto the back of his palm.

Batgirl felt her teeth drag over her bottom lip as she chewed it nervously. How could fate favor a man who was so morally deteriorated? She began to tug at her wrists, forcing her muscles to become loose once more to make the task of slipping out of her bindings easier. All it did was bruise her wrists and make her even more anxious.

"Heh." Dent walked around in front of the young athletic girl, showing her the back of his hand. "Bad head." He said with half a smirk, and half a sneer. He reset his coin without even moving toward her. "For the mask." He said quiet seriously, flipping his coin one more time.

"You can't be serious! This is ridiculous Dent!"

Outraged, the red haired vigilante nearly lunged at him, but the bindings held her in place as she struggled and yowled at him. Her identity was sacred, and even if she'd only been like twelve and he had since gone insane, he'd still recognized Jim Gordon's daughter if he removed her mask. At least she'd figure he would. He was a smart guy after all.

He caught the coin again, and turned it over onto the back of his palm before showing her. "Good head, another time for that."

"Dammit!" Batgirl turned her attention from him, pulling at her arms so hard the bindings squeaked against each other. Whoever had tied these knots had done a damn good job; there was no way she was muscling her way out of them. For the record, they had been double knotted.

Two face stood up smirking out of the side of his face, as he pocketed his coin and reached forward, taking hold of the young girl's shoulders and sliding her suit even further down her arms, leaving her mask where it was. The red head hunched up her shoulders and stopped struggling in favor if pressing her upper arms against her sides to keep the material from sliding down over her modest bust. Her nose was scrunched up, her face almost as red as her hair as she growled out her dislike for the scarred man undressing her. She was holding a brave front, but once again her temper melted away and her entire frame began to shiver uncontrollably.

Dent chuckled under his breath, peeling the tight latex down over her arms, leaving the sleeves bunched up around her wrists before reaching and quite directly taking a fist full of the plastic material covering the young red head's supple breasts, and pulling it down to around her waist.

Barbara couldn't hold it in anymore. She yipped; the two supportive sticky cups that she had adhered to her breasts were exposed. It was obvious she hadn't dressed expecting anyone to see her without her suit on, it was all comfort and what would least likely show through her suit.

The teen squeezed her eyes shut, lowering her head to hide her face as she tried her best not to show how distressed she was. It was kinda hard considering the shivering, blushing state she was in.

"Nice pair." Two-face chuckled lightly, sliding his clean hand up the flat expanse of her stomach, biting his tongue between his teeth, on the bad side of his face, as he curled his hand around one of her tits.

"A-ah!"

Barbara couldn't really help that either, her Batgirl façade had faded. She was far too reactive to his touch and she hated the fact that heat was starting to pull in her lower abdomen. She tried to nip weakly at his hand as it folded over her tender breast, but it seemed the fire had been temporarily torn out of her. She simply shied away from him, leaning back as best she could to escape his touch. The villain laughed lightly, retracting his hand and reaching into his coat to remove a packet of cigarettes and a lighter from the Two Times Two club.

He lit himself up, holding it between his teeth on his bad side, and clicked his lighter closed, looking out of the screwed up side of his face at the topless teen heroine he had tied up before him. Then he got out his coin.

The acrid smell of smoke did nothing to detract from the humiliated teen's misery. Barbara felt far too warm, though her body shook and the room was rather chilly. She was torn, on the verge of being too angry to give in, and too devastatingly aroused to want him to stop.

It wasn't that easy was it? She wasn't exactly naïve to this type of thing, but she'd never really experienced it like this. For some reason, the danger and uncertainty just made all the tiny sensations a thousand times more potent. She really hated him for his handsome voice and clean, pleasant smells at that moment.

"So, what'd you say sugar, double or nothing?" Harvey said with a smile holding his coin out to one side as he drew on his cigarette. "Bad head, we have some fun. Good head, I leave you here." He chuckled a bit, the image of the security guard finding her with her tits out popping into his head. "Or, maybe you'd prefer it be the other way around?"

"Does….Does it matter?" She sounded so downtrodden, head hung low as she stared angrily at the tops of her thighs. Barbara didn't do helpless, nor did she play a very good damsel, but she was pretty much stuck being both. "You'll do what you want….No matter what I say."

"Awh, now I figured you were brighter than that Sugar." Harvey took a deep breath and blew his smoke out into the air above her head. "Have I ever not held to the coin's choice? It's like I told you, the silver hand of fate. Good head comes up, I leave you alone. Bad head comes up, and... Well you can take a guess." He flipped his coin, setting his cigarette in between his teeth as the coin twirled in the air.

Barbara needed a distraction, another coin toss and she was going to lose it. She tilted her head back, casting her weary glance towards the ceiling and the wafting smoke above her head as she waited to hear him call it. Despite her better judgment, she'd trust him to stick by the coin, but the coin so far had screwed her over every chance it got. Short of the whole, toss that kept her alive and her identity a secret thing.

She inhaled deeply as her brilliant green eyes slid shut, her teeth once more raking over her full lower lip. The coin landed in his palm, just as the other tosses had. He closed his hand around it and laid it out on his burned hand before turning to face her with half a smirk and half a smile. "Bad head."

The teen's brows arched upwards, a slight frown gracing her flushed features as they angled down to look at him, probably for the first time since he had started undressing her. She couldn't hold they stare for long and jerked her head to the side, glaring off at a wall.

"Of course."

"Not the outcome you were looking for?" Harvey said with a smirk. "You want some random security guard, or maybe some common thug, to slip in here tomorrow, find you tied up as you are, and, do exactly what I'm about to do to you?"

He snickered a little, leaning in close to her, as he let his hands rove beneath her bust, taking a hold of the rolled up curls of her latex uniform. The lithe vigilante squirmed a bit, the inside of her cheek pinched between her teeth as his hands pressed against her skin, sending a hot volt of arousal to her latex clad sex.

"That wasn't in the toss. Now was it?" She would have been proud of how strong her voice was, but was a bit distracted by trying not to be attracted to his voice, or be enthralled with how much better he smelt when his scent was mixed with cigarette smoke.

"Heh, nice try girly, but remember. Good head I leave you, Bad head. I take you." Two-Face smiled at her, earnestly, before grabbing hold of her suit with such a grip that he lifted her hips up slightly and pulled the plastic as far down as he could get it, just above her knees.

Barbara yipped as she was man handled, her hips squirming as she tried to get him to set her back down. Without her suit, the tiny cup that protected her groin was exposed, clean white and attached to the waist band that dipped down just above the start of her pubic bone. The heated flush of her skin gave away her arousal, if the suppressed panting wasn't enough of a sign.

The red haired teen wanted desperately to put her hands on him, to either push him away or lead his rough hands to someplace much more sensitive than her latex suit. It frustrated her to no end that she could do neither, despite how she had been struggling with her bounds nonstop.

"I don't think you'll be needing that anymore."

Harvey smirked slightly, reaching his burned hand forward and wrapping around the crotch of the jockstrap, pulling on it, hard. The waist band wasn't meant to take the kind of treatment, it snapped after one good tug. Barbara cursed it mentally as a traitor.

The cup popped forward, away from her naked sex, the flushed lips a stark contrast to the sterile white. The taut vigilante tried to slam her thighs shut, but that was a little hard with her shins tied up, she only managed to get her knees to touch. She refused to look at him, shoulders hunched upwards as she tried to recede into herself, make herself seem smaller or at least less appealing.

Two-Face chuckled deeply, drawing in on his cigarette slowly as he looked her over, bare and naked from the shoulders down and the knees up, bare and pink. He grinned out the side of his face. "Where to start?" He smirked a little more, taking his coin back out.

Oh God!

"Just do it damn you….Stop flipping that damn coin." She was too aroused, and too humiliated to much worry about invoking his temper. Her eyes downcast and wide as she felt a slick strand of sexual fluid web itself between the flushed lips of her sex and the cup as it was pulled away. Her head snapped up as she glared at him, forcing herself to look him in the eyes. Anything to distract him from the blatant wetness of her nethers.

Dent looked down at her with half a smirk, half a smile, running his thumb around the inside of her athletic cup, he thumbed over the slight wetness there. He couldn't tell if it was just sweat, or something more, but his odds were about fifty-fifty, and those were the best kind.

Barbara scoffed and snapped her teeth at him, muttering out curses as she refused to look away this time. She had nothing to lose, if he figured out what he was thumbing at in her cup and had already seen her mostly naked, there wasn't much else she could do.

Her bruised wrists finally stilled, her knees went slack though she didn't let her legs just fall apart. Her rigid posture gone, all she could do was glare right at him, looking about as much of a hell cat as anyone possibly could.

"Hmm..." Two-Face hummed to himself, before flipping his coin. "Good head, head, bad head... no head." He said with a slight snicker, his coin spinning through the air before landing in his hand. He turned it over and showed it to her. "Good Head."

One elegant brow quirked as he showed her the coin, she tried to look indifferent but only seemed to come off as even more pissed.

"So…What now?"

She was tired of all this waiting. Half naked, and tied down was starting to seem far worse than Two-Face just getting it over with. Which, in some deep, aroused corner of her brain sounded absolutely fantastic right about now.

Harvey reached for his belt, unfixing the metal buckle before popping his button and undoing his fly. "You say Ah." He said in his gravely smoker's voice, smirking at her through the side of his face, as he pulled out his manhood, not erect yet, but getting there.

The red head would have tried to look shocked, but she wasn't. She did frown though, even as an excited little jolt shot up from her gut.

Barbara rolled her eyes, but they would flick back to his exposed self, never straying too far from it for too long, though she seemed to also favor the wall to her right. Despite herself, and her dignity claiming she should be attempting to bite it off, the aroused vigilante turned her head slowly to face him, before coyly opening her mouth a fraction.

Two-Face chuckled under his breath, stepping up in front of her, hands holding up his pants. He smiled, straddling her slightly as he brought his crotch to within inches of her hot little mouth.

"There's a good little girl."

Fighting herself and him to the very end, she hesitated, feeling rather uncomfortable for about ten seconds before his presence overwhelmed any lingering modesty she had. Barbara slowly turned her head to face him, a hot gush of air wafting out over him as her soft pink tongue lagged out of her mouth slightly. She leaned forward, lashes brushing against her cheeks as they closed.

Her tongue met the underside of his shaft, taking him in slowly before closing her mouth down over just the head, tongue rubbing in slow circles as she 'tested' him. It wasn't unpleasant, but she still wanted to bite him. Two-face twitched in her mouth, starting to get hard pretty fast, his scarred hand settling atop her head as he smiled down at her.

"You bite me, and I shoot you." He just thought he should mention it, but really it should go without saying, or at least half of him thought it should go without saying, it was the other half that thought he should mention it.

He was rewarded with her growling at him, before she bobbed her head forward and crammed the majority of him back into her throat. Her eyes welled up and her throat clenched, her gag reflex forcing her to pull back till just his tip was nestled against the flat of her tongue. She coughed a bit, but didn't spit him out, her eyes turning upwards for a moment to glare daggers at him.

Harvey looked down at her smirking softly as she suckled the head of his shaft. He rocked his hips toward her slowly, grinding himself across the tip of her tongue.

Barbara tried again, sliding herself forward when he ground towards her, slowly this time as not to gag herself. Her hesitance showed her ignorance of what to really do, but she knew the basics, and was a quick study. It took less than two strokes for her to figure that back and forth was the way to go.

Her tongue lapped at the underside of the tip greedily each time she pulled back, his shaft would bunch up in her mouth, one cheek puffing out as he filled it, a small cough vibrating around him every time she sucked him in a little too far.

The villain's dick hardened in her mouth, quickly coming to full staff as she suckled and bobbed her head over him. Two-Face stroked her hair with his scared hand, smirking down at her as she moved back and forth over his dick.

The red head eventually pulled back, popping the thick manhood out of her mouth as she coughed and tried to swallow all the saliva she'd been using to make him sliding back towards her throat a bit easier on her. Barbara coughed a bit, struggling as she tried to lick some of the slickness from the corner of her mouth.

"Heheh..." Dent smiled down at her, chuckling lightly as his dick rested against her cheek. "Enjoying yourself?"

Barbara huffed up at him, her one eyes closed as she turned her head slightly, rubbing the length of his wetted manhood against her flushed cheek. "Would like it better if I had my hands." She turned her head a bit more, her lips ghosting over the hard flesh presented to her, instinctively her tongue darted out, flicking over the underside of the tip before she haughtily pulled it back into her mouth and tried to jerk her head away from him.

"Well, I guess you're not exactly going to run off like this, now are you?"

Two-face smirked down to her. The criminal drew a breath on his cigarette, holding his pants up by one hand before stepping around behind the young vigilante. It took him a minute, but he managed to untie the ropes binding her hands, but then, standing behind the young girl with her suit zipped all the way down and her bare ass sitting there in front of him. He made a decision, and pushed the girl in the chair over, dumping her onto the floor. Causing the red head to yelp as she toppled unceremoniously to the hard floor, her hands freed she managed to catch herself so that the side of her head didn't smack into the floor.

Her hip wasn't so lucky; she winced, before snapping her head to glare up at the smug criminal. Her wrists burned, she could tell without looking she was going to have some major bruising. She pushed herself up as best she could with her legs still bound; hissing softly as her left arm almost gave out from the pressure. "What the hell Dent?"

Harvey sat down, taking the cigarette from his lips and rubbing it out on his burned palm before taking out his coin. "Time to take it up a notch Sugar. Good head and I'll be taking you in the front, Bad head, and it's the back door." The red head paled a bit, a look of disgust etched across her flushed features at the concept of such a lewd coin toss.

Barbara averted her attention down to her wrists, using one to hold herself up and the other to rub gently at the tender flesh. She could only hope for the coin toss to go her way, but even that was somewhat of a meaningless hope. Either way, she was going to find herself filled, and though she wasn't exactly keen on the idea of 'the back door', she couldn't say she was that distressed.

The coin cut through the air as Two-face flipped it, the silver dollar twirling a dozen times before falling back into its master's hand. He turned it over onto the back of his burned hand, and revealed the toss. "Good head."

The red haired teen looked back up, her shoulders relaxing slightly as she seemed a bit relieved, before frowning at him and looking back down to her wrists. She bit her bottom lip softly, nursing the pouty flesh as her slender digits rubbed small circles against the flesh of her wrist. This was his game, he'd won it and he was taking fully what he wanted. She couldn't really complain about the outcome of the toss though, it was far better than if it had been bad heads.

Harvey stepped forward, erect shaft in one hand. He took position behind the young girl, leaning over her lightly as he laid his scarred hand across her bare thigh and pressed the tip of his manhood against her nether lips.

Barbara yelped, she had felt him moving about her as she had looked at her wrists; she'd been trying to ignore him. But there was no way she could ignore that. Her sex was drenched, his tip met slippery, heated flesh. The sensation was overwhelming, her wrists gave way and she collapsed to her elbows, her wide eyes turned over her shoulder to look at him in obvious surprise. Her sex was on fire, her hips giving twitchy little jerks, as if she was fighting against wanting to raise her hips a bit more.

Two-face smirked down at her, rubbing his shaft slowly up and down over her damp lips, before pressing himself against her moist entrance. The criminal drove himself in slowly, inch by inch of his solid erect manhood slipping past her nethers and into her body.

With each bit the criminal pushed into her, the more submissive she became. He was stretching her, it hurt, but the slickness of her arousal literally allowed him to slip in. Her tight flesh clenched down on him, her hips and shoulders shook as her eyes rolled into the back of her head, before she squeezed them shut. She panted as her shaking shoulders gave out and she collapsed onto her side, her rear perked up, giving jerky little twitches back into him.

"Ah…Haaah…Hah..Ahh"

She sucked on her bottom lip, trying and failing to keep herself quiet as her tight sex gripped at the intrusion. His hips hit flat against her rear as he sheathed himself completely inside her, before pulling himself back, almost completely beyond her tight grip.

Harvey slammed himself back inside the lithe teen crime fighter, leaning over her hips as he began a hard and heavy pace, thrusting himself in and out of her moist gripping sex again and again.

Barbara mewled, her hands clawed into the floor as her backside arched up into the air, the angle let him cram himself all the way into the back, right up against the tender nerves. Each time he pushed into her, the hot, velvety muscles of her sex would clench down around him. His tip would bump against sensitive spots as he beat a pace into her, and with every twinge or jolt she would give out a little cry or yip, her face turned down towards the floor to hide her euphoric expression.

Two-face gave her hip a light, open handed slap with his scarred hand. His other resting delicately across her smooth ass as he thrust himself against her hard and fast. The villain's hips clapped against her smooth rear, as even with his good hand, he kneaded the tender pale flesh of her ass.

"Haaaaah"

The red head's hips rolled back into him as one particularly good thrust caused her insides to vice around him. She tossed her head back, mouth fully open now as she panted and mewled, her skin was flushed, her eyes half lidded and clouded. She was effectively dazed by the girth he insisted on mercilessly assaulting her with.

She couldn't even think straight, each time she considered trying to attack him, he'd fill her up and her 'I could punch him right in the heart' turned in 'oh god oh god oh god'.

The semi-psychotic ex-district attorney continued to relentlessly drive himself inside her squeezing damp nethers. He had one hand on her hip and one hand on her ass, as he leaned over her, straightening slightly each time he slammed himself inside her tight body, groping and kneading her ass as he drove himself inside her again and again and again.

The teen vigilante mewled at him, her head lolling to the side, cloudy eyes turning to look back at him as he pounded into her. His strong fingers working the flesh of her ass was maddening, and the sensations that overwhelmed her, she'd give anything to change positions. She wanted more of him, from every conceivable angle, and her brain wasn't working well enough for her to figure how to get what she wanted.

" H-haa…Harvey…."

Two-face reached forward with his burned hand, grabbing hold of a fistful of her hair, pulling it back as he hammered his hard shaft deep into her squeezing clenching body. His tongue hooked in his teeth as he rode her hard.

She gasped, but muttered his name again, her head arched back as he used her ponytail as leverage to thrust into her. She didn't like it, she wanted her legs free. Her heated insides continued to twitch and milk at him, her rear still presented. But her want cleared her head, even through half panted breaths she managed to mutter at him. They could have been sweet nothings, they probably were but a very distinct. "Harvey….Untie me." Managed to make its way out clearer than the rest.

"Heh." He pulled her hair a little harder, leaning over her as he pressed himself as deep inside her, grinding himself against her ass in slow rough circles. "No." He said firmly, punctuating with a hard, solid thrust.

She moaned for him, her tongue swiping over her bottom lip as she peered at him out of the corner of her eye. "Why not?" She gasped at him, rolling her hips back into his as best she could, though the bindings on her legs were began to rub at her, even through the latex.

Barbara ground her molars together as she tried to match his pace, or at least get him to thrust against where she wanted him to, but once again it was hard for her to get anything she wanted all tied up.

"I'd have to pull out."

He replied in his smoky voice, giving her ass a firm slap from his burned hand before pulling himself back and driving himself forward harder than before, beating out a new pace against her firm taut backside.

Barbara yipped, tensing for a moment at the new pace, she wriggled and shifted her hips to try and get a new angle out of him, but he was rather stubborn. She cooed at him, rolling her hips in an attempt to persuade him. Anything, god she just wanted to wrap her legs around his waist. Was that too much to ask for?

"O…..Only for a little bit…."

He slapped her ass once again, groping it firmly as he beat his hips against hers. He was breathing a little harder, and if possible he felt a little harder deep inside her moist clenching parts.

"No."

Gloved fingers found their way to her cape, shaky digits tugging at the thick blue fabric as she chewed up her tongue, mewling and wriggling against him. "Ah…Please...Oh god Harvey…..Please" She didn't want to beg, but she saw no other option, the pressure in her nethers dictated that she try harder. A red hot twinge would jolt up straight through her gut each time he'd push in and fill her to the brim. "I…I want…..Ah…."

"Heh, tell you what sugar. I'll flip for it." Two-face chuckled lightly, taking his coin out of his coat pocket, one hand still on the young girl's ass. He didn't even break stride as he tossed the coin into the air.

Barbara actually crossed her fingers. All the things she wanted to do to him; for him, if fate would just let her win one more toss. The red head tried not to wriggle so much as she waited for the clap of the coin against his rough palm. It was easy to get distracted with something so thick driving into you though, and she couldn't help but bite out another moan as her insides shivered around him.

The coin landed back in his palm, but rather than take his hand off her ass, he simply flipped the fouled coin down onto the square of the red headed girl's back. "Heh." He smirked a little looking down at the result, and her bare naked body, still driving his cock into her hard and fast.

Of course it wouldn't turn out.

The vigilante growled as she continued to claw at her cape and the floor, she squirmed back into him. With that little chuckle she figured she was pretty much stuck where she was, forced to simply enjoy him railing her instead of contributing. She so wanted to contribute. Sweet slick fluid squished about him as he pushed into her, the heat and tightness of her insides growing more intense as the tight coil in her gut began to spring and sprang.

"Good Head."

Two-Face snatched up his coin and pocketed it before he took a firm hold of her hips and pulled her back to sit in his lap, holding her in place with one hand on the small of her back, and unfastening the ropes binding her legs. One side then the other. The red head gasped, her shoulders hunching as she looked up at him.

The teen had lowered her hands to rest on her knees, the instant her legs were freed they shot apart, not too far but enough to have her fit comfortably in the madman's lap. Barbara gawked at him in silence.

Quite suddenly, he pushed her back over onto all fours, one hand on her shoulders, the other on her hip, driving his hips up into her taut rear, pumping himself into her tight slit. Barbara let out a weak 'ouf' as she was plopped right back in the same position she was before, albeit this time she could move.

The young vigilante actually stretched as he worked her, her back arching, her head tilted back and her entire frame quivered. She was hard liquid beneath him, the curve of her back fitting against each thrust. She could bob her hips along with his pace, force him to press right back against her cervix. It made her purr and mewl, and despite herself, smile up at the ceiling.

Harvey grunted and growled as he drove himself against her curvaceous backside. One hand found its way back around the supple arc of her ass, groping and squeezing the flesh there as Two-face leaned over the nearly-nude Batgirl, hammering himself into her tight clenching core as his scarred hand reached up and grabbed her by the tit. The red head yipped as he man handled her, it made her jump against him, and a nervous giggle bubbled up in her throat.

She couldn't say she hated when he made noise, quite the opposite actually, with the new use of her legs she began rocking and grinding back into him just to get him to make more. She could feel her insides clenching, and more sweet slickness lubricating her insides and his hard manhood.

The villain behind her began to hammer himself against the supple shape of her smooth ass even harder, grunting loudly as he slammed his hips into her ass, burying his hard shaft as deep inside her slick slit as he could reach. He groped her ass and squeezed her breast, leaning over her and pulling her into his thrusting.

Barbara bit her tongue between her teeth as the heat in her gut finally exploded. She was mewling and crying out, panting almost frantically as she ground back into him as hard as she could. Her molten insides clenched down on him so tightly it actually caused her some minor pain, but that was easily overwhelmed by the body numbing voltage of her climax. Her back end twitched as she moaned his name, over and over and over. Begging him to go harder, faster.

_Don't stop, don't ever stop._

Two-face grunted once particularly hard, and then began fumbling for his coin. Still thrusting he flipped his coin high into the air, he actually failed to catch it this time, the coin falling and rolling slowly to come to a stop beneath her, the good head facing up.

And as if that unlocked some secret key, Dent exploded within her squeezing nethers, hot sticky goo spurting out of him shot after shot, coating her molten core with glob after sticky glob.

She would have laughed, if it hadn't felt so damn good. She moaned again, rolling her hips back into him as he filled her to the brim and then began to spill out of her tight sex. Panting hard, Barbara looked back at him, just observing him as she came down off her own high, slowly working her hips so that he could ride out his. Half his face was raked with ecstasy, whilst the other half was twisted up in an odd grin. Harvey held himself as deep inside her as he could get, hips pressed flat against her ass as he emptied himself inside her.

"Huuuuuuu"

She gave a weak sigh, giving another roll of her hips, just to move him and his seed around inside her, wanting to adjust the load that poured out of her. Her fingers dug into the floor, her back arching and insides still clenching down on him, but her own insides had cooled after her explosively fantastic orgasm. But with this lack of arousal came clarity, and she was suddenly well aware there was a psychotic killer looming over her, and she was very vulnerable.

With a heavy sigh, Two-face released a billowing gust of smoke from his nostrils before pulling out. He wiped his cock on her cape before stuffing his rapidly deflating self back into his monochromatic trousers. He stood up, adjusting his ruffled clothes and gathering his jacket before heading towards the door. Harvey spared her a glance, smirking with the scarred side of his face as he admired his handy work. " See ya around Kid" With that he exited the dingy little office, his thugs already waiting for him outside the warehouse in a sleek black car. Ready to take him to their new location.

Batgirl gathered herself up, ignoring the squish as the criminal left her there, with a small smile on her face. She'd see him soon alright. She'd pick up his trail in an hour, tops.

"Double or nothing…"


End file.
